boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
He Came from the South
He Came from the South was the 39th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the finale of Chapter 7: Crusade of the Damned. Drow and Resistance summary Preparing for battle, Edith and Ridqeck assembles a small stealth force to attack Har'tovh Kee and his soldiers, consisting of themselves, Wolfram, Oleg, Eddy, Bryan, Joyce, Vanderhelm, Commander Floatsam, Treon and Unnlain. Before they leave, Edith receives a letter from Urql, who together with his son and a few others, have left for the south on their own, unwilling to cooperate with The March in any way. Half an hour's journey away, Kee sets the Drow to start chopping down trees to give his ship a free shot at Woodrope. Ycaron obeys, but secretly has Murmillo spread the word to everyone that Kee is planning to betray them, and to attack on his command. As Junior informs him that the Resistance is in position, Ycaron unleashes a wave of terror to send the elves flying. Only nothing happens. Kee laughs at the Drow King's betrayal, revealing his men to be metallic constructs, immune to fear. He sheds his cloak and rises into the air. The ship unleashes a wave of massive energy, sending Ycaron bloodied and humbled to his knees. As Wolfram and Bryan charge the elf machines, the air is filled with arrows from the rangers, and Edith comes flying in on Oleg as a giant eagle, followed by Ridqeck on Longclaw. Kee's arrogant smirk turns to fear as the tiefling blows deadly smoke from his own chalice in his face, clearly hurting him. He asks someone named "Gilwyn", not present, to give him everything he's got. The constructs put up a fight, but so do our heroes. Yorick has the time of his life, sending his massive army of skeletons against the elfbots, giggling maniacally, while Murmillo channels every ounce of sorcery within her to set both Kee and the constructs on fire. As the battle intensifies, Kee orders the constructs to all self destruct at once, knocking out large amounts of the combined heroes of Drow and Resistance, and killing Joyce and Vanderhelm. Kee walks over to the unconscious body of Edith Ra, picking his chalice back up. Stolen so long ago by Bryan Gainswood, the powerful weapon is once again in the high elf's hands. The ship gets ready to fire again, to finish off the fallen heroes and make Kee's victory complete. But Baron Blood, on his way back from his meeting with Edith, has snuck on board. He breaks the sphere that powers the ship, causing it to fall crumbling to the ground. As Eddy uses Apollo's healing magic to bring his unconscious comrades back on their feet, Quintillion sees his shot: Using all the magic he's got, barely even able to focus through the smoke and blood, he tries to telekinetically wrest the high elf's exoskeleton from his body. It's a long shot. But it takes Kee by surprise. The armor is torn from him as he tumbles to the ground, unprotected, revealed as just another elf. Ycaron steps into frame, Satia glowing hungrily, making the high elf rue the day he ever tried to double cross the Drow. The rapier goes straight through Kee's head. He is defeated. Yorick will not let Kee go so softly into the good night, however. He raises the elf as a mindless zombie, and hands the leash to his King as a twisted gift. As Bryan goes to investigate Kee's stranded ship, a smile crosses his lips. Yes. This will do.